Isabelle
Isabelle is the mayor's highly capable secretary from the Animal Crossing: New Leaf game. She can be forgetful sometimes, but you can always count on her for information about the town, and she's happy to cheer you on in all your mayor-ly duties. She also has a twin brother named Digby. Birthday: December 20th (Sagittarius). "A good attitude will always take you further than a bad habit." Furniture * scooter * Isabelle's pic Music * K.K. Stroll Clothing * blossoming dress Stories *''"It feels good getting to stay in touch with my twin brother. Being twins can be difficult. Folks still mix us up sometimes, which is just silly, you know? Hello! I prefer summer and he prefers winter! Otherwise, yes, I guess you can't tell us apart."'' *''"You know what's hard? Digby and I never got a visit from the puppy fairy when we were little. You've never heard of the puppy fairy? Of course not - why would you? You're not a puppy! Hee hee!"'' *''"Have you ever tried running a whole town? I've had to do it a few times. Usually I prefer to let the town's mayor do the majority of the work. But sometimes mayors just leave. I had a mayor who up and left for TWO YEARS. Can you believe it? Oh, the town of AAAAA was rough."'' *''"Life as a twin can get weird, since Digby and I share thoughts without even meaning to. For instance, the other day I was at work, minding my own business, when suddenly I was hit with a nap! I'm pretty sure it was because Digby was sleepy, since I'd never fall asleep while working."'' *''"It feels good to have a home in town. Lets me feel connected to everything going on with folks. Usually I feel so detached from it all, though that may be because I'm always so busy. If I'd just learn to relax more... Maybe I should get one of those Nontendo 4DS things!"'' *''"I love taking care of my yard. It sort of reminds me what it's like to take care of a town. You've got to stay on top of things, delegate the work if it gets too big, and sometimes take a nap. Of course, the nap just sort of happens when you least expect it. Hee hee!"'' *''"It's good to get outside once in a while, you know? If I get cooped up too long, I start chasing my tail in circles. Hee hee! It embarasses Digby so much! That makes it all worth it."'' *''"Do you ever find yourself sitting in your yard just sort of thinking of nothing? I suppose I can do that anywhere, but I seem to do it an awful lot when I'm relaxing outside."'' Gallery IsabelleCard.png|Isabelle's amiibo card from Series 1 File:001 Isabelle Poster.jpg|Isabelle's Japanese amiibo card from Series 1 with design sample IsabellePromo.png|Promotional Isabelle card released in the August 2015 issue of Character Parfait Isabelle amiibo.png|Isabelle's Winter Outfit amiibo was released in the Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival bundle along with a Digby amiibo and three promotional amiibo cards 113 IsabelleCard.png|Isabelle's amiibo card from Series 2 113 Isabelle Poster.jpg|Isabelle's Japanese amiibo card from Series 2 with design sample Isabelle Card.png|Isabelle's amiibo card from Series 3 Isabelle amiibo 2.png|Isabelle's Summer Outfit amiibo was released with Series 4 301 Isabelle Card.png|Isabelle's amiibo card from Series 4 Category:Special Character Category:Amiibo